forgiven
by christopher 24
Summary: El título no concuerdan pero lean y comenten


El corazón roto de Trixie Después de que yoltzin (Trixie convertida)asesinara a su amante volvió a la normalidad y se entera del asesinato,la tristeza la invadirá(basado en la canción de forgiven de whitin temptation) Con la ayuda de twins love Anteriormente... Kliser: claro ya extrañaba dormir contigo Natasha:gracias Ya dormidos En el sueño de kliser estaba en un cetro comercial pero volteo y miro a yoltzin(Trixie transformada)tallando los tubos con sus antiguas garras y los chispazos se oían Kliser: (caminando hacia atrás) quien eres Yoltzin(Trixie):(la marca la dejó irreconocible)yo soy la diosa de la muerte yoltzin,antigua asesina,la responsable de todas las muertes de hace 4 años Kliser: como pudiste (llegó al final del pasillo y se pega en la pared) Yoltzin: es tu fin Yoltzin atacó con sus garras perforandolo muy grave en la bajoterra Real Natasha intentaba despertarlo con todo el rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas del terror Natasha: despierta kliser En el sueño Yoltzin se lanzó hacia kliser tirándose con el a un precipicio sin fondo En la bajoterra Kliser se hundía en un agujero que se formaba y Natasha sin lograrlo intentaba sacarlo pero se soltaron y Natasha callo, un geiser De sangre brotó de el agujero(como en la película pesadilla en la calle del infierno o mortal combat el fatality de freeFreddy Krueger) y Natasha estaba muy destrozada,una parte de su corazón se fue con kliser al otro mundo Regreso kliser sin vida brutalmente asesinado. Natasha: Kliser(lo toca y nada)no no no Y se quedó llorando,había perdido a su único hermano,en un lugar remoto de bajoterra yoltzin(Trixie)había regresado Yoltzin: ahora sólo faltan 5 Al siguiente(en un lugar remoto de bajoterra) día Trixie normal estaba despertando Que pasó? - dijo trixie Camino en dirección al norte llegando a caverna objetivo,paso por una tienda de electrónicos y Trixie seinteresa en un reportaje Reportaje, un nuevo asesino con las mismas intenciones de la antigua se le bautizó como la demonio de los sueños, yoltzin caliope Trixie dempezó a tener visiones que le daban dolor de cabeza . Camino con el dolor al refugio Shane en donde l dolor le penetrara al alma En el refugio Shane Eli platicaba con Natasha aún muy triste y destrozada que fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Eli Estábamos dormidos pero tube una pesadilla ,toque a Kliser y estaba muy frío,empezó a moverse como en una pesadilla,intente despertarlo y parecería que lo hubieran acuchillado salió sangre disparada por todos lladoslados, me aterré,intente despertarlo, empezó a hundirse intente sacarlo pero fue inútil como Yo_dijo Natasha culpandose,lágrimas salían de sus ojos,no sabían que trixie estaba oyendo todo No te culpes nat-dijo Eli Salió del agujero sangre y después klis sin vida,(5 segundos después)somos Hernández -dijo Natasha muy triste No...no...no... No- se lamentaba trixie,lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos verdes y los demás oyeron Trix-dijo Natasha Trixie corrió huyendo de el refugio Shane entrando al bosque llorando lágrimas de sangre, el corazón dejaba de palpitar para trixie, todo era como el fin sin tener a alegreKliser forgiven de whitin temptation _ En español... No podía salvarte desde el comienzo Amas las heridas de mi alma Puedes perdonarme por intentarlo otra vez Tu silencio hace que aún respire El tiempo pasó cerca de tí Oh, para un hasta luego he intentado defenderte del mundo Oh, no podrías afrontar la libertad de lo que te pertenece Aquí me dejas en silencio Abandonaste la batalla Me dejaste Todo el que se hace perdonado Serás siempre mío Conozco la profundidad Todo el que se hace perdonado Miro a las nubes alejarse Aún el sol no puede calentar mi rostro Sé que estaba destinada para marchar mal Buscabas la gran huída Para perseguir a tus demonios afuera Oh, para un hasta luego he intentado defenderte del mundo Abandonaste la batalla Me dejaste Todo el que se hace perdonado Estuve tan perdida, desde que te fuiste ¿Por qué no me fuí antes que tu? Todo terminó tan mal ¿Por qué me dejaste en silencio? Abandonaste la batalla Me dejaste Todo el que se hace perdonado En inglés... Couldn't save you from the start Love you so it hurts my soul Can you forgive me for trying again Your silence makes me hold my breath Time has passed you by Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own Here I am left in silence You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done's forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven I watched the clouds drifting away Still the sun can't warm my face I know it was destined to go wrong You were looking for the great escape To chase your demons away Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own And here I am left in silence You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done's forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven I've been so lost since you've gone Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me? Everything turned out so wrong Why did you leave me in silence? You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done's forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven Trixie tropezó callendo al suelo, se quedó llorando Que pasará con Eli ya que sabe el apellido de natacha ... Esperen el siguientes capítulo 


End file.
